


Burn

by plutosrose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Ficlet, Fire, Gen, Missing Scene, No. 14, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Delsin starts a fire.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe & Abigail "Fetch" Walker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948822
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Burn

_“You are not Akomish anymore.”_

The words echoed in Delsin’s head as Betty slammed the door in his face. He let out a bark of laughter as he turned away. Everything he’d done, he’d done for them. He’d put his body on the line over and over because if the tribe was going to have any chance of survival, it would be because he had given it to them.

And now, now they had the audacity to throw it in his face. Betty had really looked him in the eye and told him that none of them cared about dying. That getting help from him was worse than death.

It didn’t take him long to think about what he should do.

He leapt into the air, veins coursing with fire, before he plummeted back down to earth.

There was so much fire.

The community center was completely destroyed, as were several surrounding homes. A glance over his shoulder told him that the factory hadn’t escaped unscathed either. 

He smirked to himself, it wasn’t like they needed a factory to support themselves anymore.

People wandered out of their homes, screaming and crying and bloody. It didn’t look like anyone had survived the blast to the community center--the entire thing had been levelled into a fiery wreck, but it wasn’t long before the stink of charred flesh and bones hit his nose.

There were people whose flesh had burned away, some that had exposed bones and eyes in their faces. 

Some only wandered a few feet before they collapsed and died.

Delsin leapt over a body that had collapsed in front of him, before wandering over to where Eugene and Fetch were, waiting in a truck that they’d stolen a couple of miles outside of Seattle.

“What was that?” Fetch asked. There was a look of twisted horror evident on her face, which made anger flare inside of him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he snapped. “They got _exactly_ what was coming to them.”

“And what was that?” Fetch snapped. Eugene pulled his hoodie over his head, in an attempt to disappear from the conversation.

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for them,” he gritted out, clenching his jaw. “They wanted to die, so they died. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“They weren’t some drug dealers or anti-conduit activists, Delsin, they were your family,” Fetch started, looking at Delsin with such wide-eyed concern that he felt his blood boil.

He opened the door to the truck and got in the driver’s seat. “Not anymore.”


End file.
